Miraculous & Amazing
by cornholio4
Summary: A series of oneshots and drabbles of a romance between Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Peter Parker, the Miraculous Ladybug and the Amazing Spider-Man.
1. Costumes

Marinette Dupain-Cheng never thought she would ever get over Adrien but that changed when she had went to Queens, New York after her family had won a free vacation there (luckily her Miraculous 'miraculously' had a built in feature which allowed her translate everything she read, saw and hear into French so she could communicate). She ended up interested in the local costumed street level hero there (as New York was also the home of the worldwide superhero team the Avengers) Spider-Man and met him as Ladybug, thinking he was the holder of a Spider Miraculous.

However she ended up learning his secret identity as a nerdy gifted tech genius her age called Peter Parker and that his powers actually came from a genetically altered spider bite. After learning their identities (she had to admit this was a surprise as despite having teamed up with him on a regular basis, she had no clue who Chat Noir was), they started hanging out but ended up accidentally kissing which led to them being unofficially together.

Right now Marinette and Tikki (since he knew she was Ladybug, she thought she might as well introduced the both of them to eachother) were in Peter's room in his apartment as Peter was showing him his Tony Stark created Spider suit and the original one that he made himself.

"This pattern and design is so awesome!" Marinette awed excitedly inspecting the design of Peter's costume with the Spider logo and the web design along with the web cape attached to it. "If I could design a superhero outfit, this would blow it out of the water!" Marinette told him sounding a little jealous but Peter smiled as he patted her on the back.

"...But this one looked pretty bad, this is the one you made yourself?" Tikki asked around Peter's original suit and was playing about the goggles. Peter agitatedly took the goggles back from her and faced Marinette.

Marinette sheepishly looked between Peter and the new suit her fashion instincts kicking in. Sighing and deciding to be as truthful as she could she said "well... it's no... sorry Peter but it's pretty bad." Marinette told him apologetically and Peter shook his head.

"Yeah I know, I was never that good at sewing or anything, I was always the gadget and science type so when I decided I wanted to make my own superhero suit this was the best I could come up with... good thing Tony Stark came to me to help and made me this new suit so I could be a better more public hero." Peter told her shaking his head and deciding to put his old suit away.

"Still the Web-Shooters and the formula for my webbing were all created by me so at least I got that going for me. I am my own personal Q; at least I was until Tony Stark became a better Q for me." Peter told her and Marinette smiled but didn't quite get the James Bond reference.

"Can't believe you are smart enough to build your own gadgets, the only Gadget I have is my Miraculous but I didn't have anything to do with its creation. Even if I needed gadgets, I don't think I would have heads or tails on where to start building them." Marinette told him sheepishly showing him her Miraculous which Peter had a look.

"Yeah but at least it allows you to turn into your suit in an instant, you won't believe how much easier my life would be if I didn't have to make sure my Aunt May doesn't find my suit somewhere in my room every week. Plus it allows you to 'de-evil' your enemies and I wish I could do that myself..." Peter muttered and Marinette laughed.

"And your suit is pretty cute with all the Ladybug spots." Peter told her and she gave him a look. "Something the wrong Marinette?" Peter asked concerned.

"I say your suit is awesome and the best you could do about mine is that it's cute?" Marinette asked with her arms crossed as Peter sputtered out an apology. Marinette giggled as she told him "I am only playing with you Peter, I don't mind how you feel about my suit but I do hope that you find my own fashion designs I created to be more than 'cute'."

"They will definitely be more beautiful if they are on you..." Peter told her and Marinette muttered about him being a charmer as she drew him in for a kiss. Then Aunt May came through the slightly open the door and just smiled as she gave the two fifteen year olds their privacy.

Luckily for them Aunt May didn't notice the Spider-Man costume on Peter's desk or Tikki who was hiding behind the Avengers figures on Peter's desk.


	2. Best Friends

Marinette had gotten home back to Paris, France from vacation too quickly too her tastes. Of course being her she couldn't say no to agreeing to babysit Manon again...

Sigh...

"Manon, please it's important that you give that back..." Marinette begged as she kept on chasing after Manon who had gotten ahold of a design book she had which now also had photographs between her and Peter.

"If you could just learn to say no every once in a while, you would not have to deal with this..." Marinette muttered to herself as she saw that there was a knock on the door. She answered it to get a hug from her best friend Alya.

"Missed you girl, my vacation has been a bit boring without you around here but I got a real scoop for you." Alya told her with a huge smile as Marinette returned the hug and they faced eachother. "I happen to know where Adrien is having his latest photoshoot, so you say that the two of you should get reacquainted?" Alya asked with a smirk but looked confused as Marinette did not have the reaction she expected.

"Adrien? Oh yeah Adrien... listen Alya, I don't know if Adrien is I am after anymore and I am babysitting Manon right now so if you want to help..." Marinette told her trying to think of a good excuse so she could get her book back from Manon.

Alya just looked at Marinette as if she had grown five heads at once and demanded "Girl you were crazy about Adrien before your vacation and now you don't know if you are after him anymore? Did something happen to you or what?" before Marinette had the chance to respond Manon ran past and Marinette stared in horror as a photograph fell out.

Before she could take it she saw that Alya took it and Marinette saw it was the one of her and Peter taking a selfie in front of Avengers Tower. Alya smirked at her and asked "so you found someone else huh? Met a boy in America, Who is he?"

Marinette sighed and told her "his name is Peter, a real science prodigy, he is cute but kind of awkward. We didn't exactly officially decide to date but it kind of happened. I could never understand his science speak but the way of enthusiasm he spoke of it made it sound exciting, plus he liked my designs and he is kind of a dork..."

"Awkward and kind of a dork, I think you found your dream boy on your vacation Marinette because he sounds like you." Alya told her with a laugh as she looked indignant.

"Marinette and Peter sitting in a tree..." Manon sang as Marinette began chasing after her again and Alya smiled as she helped Marinette chase after Manon. She will be bugging her for more details later.

MA*

Over in New York later Peter was in his apartment showing his copy of the same photograph to his best friend Harry Osborn. "I can't believe it, I have been trying to think of a way to get Peter Parker a girlfriend for some time now and you managed to get one all by yourself. Maybe I should have tried to find a French girl for you Pete." Harry told him with a laugh as Peter glared at Harry with his arms crossed.

"Marinette is an awesome girl, she showed me her designs as she hopes to be a fashion designer and she told me that her classmate is a fashion model." Peter told him as he took the photograph and put it away.

"Hold on she decided to go for nerdy Peter Parker instead of a fashion model, are you sure she is right in the head? No she wouldn't be to be with Midtown High's only professional wallflower anyway." Harry laughed and Peter glared even harder at Harry.

"Laugh and joke all you want Harry but I will be remembering this conversation the next time you need me to tutor you for a test." Peter warned him and was quite satisfied that it had shut him up.

"Well you say she lives in Paris, I heard they have a hero there called Ladybug. I guess you bonded over coming from cities which had bug themed superheroes in red." Harry laughed and Peter laughed with him.

" _OH yeah Harry, we sure bonded over that but not quite in the way you expected._ " Peter thought in his head as Harry told him that his father Norman Osborn wanted him home later for a talk so he would see him again later. Peter waved to him goodbye and then thought of something.

He went to his computer and searched up 'Ladybug' and 'Paris' so he would not just get results for Coccinellidae. Managing to find a close up picture taken by a bystander using his phone he smiled as he stared at the face of the girl he knew was his long distance girlfriend.


	3. Christmas Drabble

Peter was at Avengers Tower where he was working at his internship, inside one of the rooms Peter was wearing a special sweater and scarf combo that was made for him by his girlfriend Marinette. He wanted to send a special message to Marinette by video and he was having 'Happy' Hogan, his liaison between him and his mentor Tony Stark, help him out of this.

"I can't believe that I let you talk me into this, not only that I Tony's head of security but I am not stuck being a cameraman for his kid intern..." muttered Happy with an agitated look on his face. Happy gave a half hearted thumbs up to signify that he was rolling.

"Hi Marinette, since I won't see you in person for quite a while I decided to send this video message to you. Merry Christmas to you from Avengers Tower!" Peter said pointing to a giant 'A' symbol on the wall behind him.

"I love this sweater and scarf you sent me Marinette, I asked some people if they wanted to use the design but I guess their refusal makes this extra special." Peter told the camera and Happy exclaimed that he was not paid enough to wear it.

"Oh that's Happy, you remember Happy from the Tower. Don't you Marinette? Say hi to the camera Happy!" Peter said waving to Happy.

"I want to make it clear that I am doing this in protest and once I got my Christmas bonus, I won't be doing any more kid errands for the rest of the year!" Happy grumbled as he then paused.

"Something the matter Happy?" Peter asked concerned but then he saw Pepper was now there holding a mistletoe. "So do I kiss the Camera or..." Peter asked trying to think this over. He then thought it over and rushed to where his personal desk was and got the framed photo of Marinette that he had on it.

He went and kissed the photo in the view of the camera. "Well I guess this beats you trying to smudge the lenses or you causing to break the camera..." Happy muttered as he then ended it.

At her high school Marinette was watching the video on her phone with Alya watching beside her. People were glancing at it from behind and Marinette was too busy watching it to even notice Chloe trying to taunt her again. Eventually she got too frustrated at being ignored that she walked away in a puff. Plus Nathan had to be a tad jealous knowing that Marinette got a boyfriend herself. Plus Adrien thought that something didn't seem right to him about it, as if he lost a chance with a crush or something.

Which was stupid to him, his crush was Ladybug and not Marinette.

"No offense Marinette, but Peter seems like a total dork." Alya told her keeping silent about her thoughts of them being great together as it seemed like they were both total dorks.

"Yeah, but he is my dork!" Marinette said with a smile thinking of the image of Peter in the ensemble that she had sent him.


	4. Scorpion

Marinette had been excited for this day for some time, her boyfriend Peter was coming to Paris all the way from Queens, New York in America along with his Aunt May and his mentor Tony Stark. Tony had an appearance scheduled at a charity event hosted by Mayor Bourgeois and arranged for Peter and his Aunt to come over.

"To think you used to be this gaga over Adrien and now you hardly notice him in the hallways." Tikki whispered to Marinette's ear while sitting on her shoulder. She was walking down the stairs of her parents' bakery ready to go and meet Peter at the hotel where he would be staying when she noticed her parents watching the news.

The live news report was that a wanted international criminal by the name of Mac Gargan was found trying to rob from the Louvre and was on the run from the police. His getaway car had broken down and he was on the run from the police.

Then Marinette stopped when the news report caught glimpses of a black butterfly and both she and Tikki had the same look on their faces knowing what was going to happen. The Akuma then possessed Gargan turning him into some sort of humanoid green scorpion (well the scrolling text did say that he was known for having ran a gang called the Scorpions during his time as a gang leader).

Marinette sighed and thought that Peter would have to wait. She then told her parents she was leaving to go meet Peter. She felt embarrassed when her mother told her "you have fun, you practically spent our vacation in New York by his side so be sure to bring him here."

"I will Mum." Marinette told her as she ran out and went to an alleyway to transform. " **Tikki, Spots on!** " Marinette yelled with Tikki absorbing herself into her Miraculous transforming Marinette into Ladybug.

She then used her yo-yo to web sling across to where Gargan was.

*PB*

Peter hated his luck sometime; he was walking about Paris waiting around the hotel when he saw a scorpion guy rampaging through the streets. Probably one of the Akuma villains that had plagued Paris and apparently they were the result of some guy called Hawk Moth.

Well no matter where he was, he had a responsibility as Spider-Man so he went to an alleyway and changed. He then ran out and shot out a web at Gargan's face. "So scorpion guy, I don't suppose you are going to surrender?" Peter asked and used his Spider-Sense to dodge out the way from a car being sent his way.

"Didn't really think so..." Peter muttered dodging the attacks from Gargan and then shot out a web at his eyes. While he was distracted, Peter went and jumped on his back. Noticing he was wearing gold chains, he tried to drag them to choke Gargan enough to knock him out but instead he ended up breaking them releasing the black butterfly.

Peter then remembered that Marinette explained to him that items related to the Akuma possessed villain would usually be holding the Akuma butterfly possessing them.

There were cheers from the civilians and he took a bow, he then heard Marinette's voice and turned to see her as Ladybug using her to yoyo to 'De-evilise' (the phrase was so corny Peter had to love it) the Akuma turning it white and then fixed the damage done by Gargan.

There were cheering from the civilians as a police officer called Roger Raincomprix took Gargan into custody. Peter looked to Marinette who gave him a smile and he smiled back underneath his mask.

He was going to go up to her when a girl in glasses went up to him and asked "so Spider-Man, have you moved to Paris? Are going to join Ladybug and Chat Noir?" Peter recognised her form photos Marinette sent to him as her best friend Alya and told her that he didn't think he could answer questions from reporters.

"You think I can have a chance to see Paris's most beautiful superheroine again?" he asked and Marinette giggled telling him that she might. They then went their separate names before Alya could hound them even further.

*PB*

Chat Noir had only gotten to the top of a building overlooking the fight when it was already over, apparently the Spider-Man from New York was in Paris and got to the Akuma before he and Ladybug could. She then had to take care of the Akuma butterfly without him.

He was a bit angry and was shocked when he saw Spider-Man flirt with his Ladybug and she giggled in return. She was his partner and she would always be annoyed with his flirting! What was going on here?

He wanted to chase after Spider-Man to get some answers but he disappeared before he could.

*PB*

"So much for a wanted thief wanted by Interpol..." muttered Hawk Moth darkly thinking this could have been his best Akuma victim yet. It turned out to be the worst showing yet as he didn't even actually face the two heroes whose Miraculous he was after.

That Spider-Man didn't seem to have one due to his outfit being different from theirs, well if he disturbs his plans again then that means he would be free to have him killed without worrying about getting any Miraculous...


	5. Meeting

It was not long after that Peter had been walking around Paris again wanting to see if he could walk into Marinette again. This time it would be in their civilian clothes. He ended up spotting Marinette nearby talking to Alya. "I can't believe an actual American superhero was here in Paris and I couldn't get a proper interview out of him! I wonder if he knows Knightowl?" Alya was telling her.

Knightowl a fellow costumed crime fighter in New York, from the few times they had met and sort of teamed up, they did not really get along that much. He felt that Spider-Man was a reckless kid and he actually called the Avengers show off posers. Peter was surprised he actually got along better with the more brutal Daredevil from Hell's Kitchen and the Punisher.

Despite the fact that the Punisher was the one who was a wanted man for his murderous approach to vigilante and he did sort of try and kill him due to a time where he was framed for a crime.

"Seriously, I wouldn't be too excited about Knightowl. He didn't even pick the best Watchmen character to base himself off." Peter commented walking towards them. He barely had time to finish his sentence before being pulled into a hug by Marinette.

"So this is your American boyfriend Marinette?" Alya asked with a sly smile after Marinette let him go.

"You must be Alya, Marinette has told me a lot about you." Peter told her offering his hand to her which she accepted with a grin.

"Well I heard a lot about you, the science prodigy who is interning for an Avenger." Alya told him letting go and then began dragging his hand as they walked. Peter found himself badgered for more details.

"Hands off Alya, remember he is MY boyfriend." Marinette reminded Alya looking at her with a look in her eye she normally reserved for Chloe. Alya was surprised at this and knew this had to be serious if Marinette was getting jealous over this.

"So in Paris, you get these villains caused by butterflies called Akumas?" Peter asked knowing he and Marinette had already gone over this.

"When I first mentioned Akumas to him, he thought I meant the character from Street Fighter..." Marinette whispered to Alya who laughed and Peter humphed.

Adrien passed them saying hi to them and noticed that the boy with them had to have been Peter. He saw the photos that Marinette had shown around. Normally he would want to be polite and introduce himself to Peter but he was still a bit steamed about Spider-Man flirting with Ladybug and she seeming to like it.

"So there's Adrien, you know Marinette's old crush." Alya told Peter with Marinette looking embarrassed but Peter looked at his face and he then got out his phone to look up something.

"I will catch you two love birds later!" Alya told them with a wink as she walked off.

Peter had got out the photo of Cat Noir and it was clear to him, "Cat Noir?" Peter questioned looking to Adrien's direction but Marinette giggled.

"I guess they look the same but trust me Peter, considering I have spent a lot of time with both of them... they are not the same person Peter." Marinette told him with an amused expression to Peter's exasperated one.

"Are you kidding? It's just a black eye mask; it's how I knew it was you!" Peter whispered to her in a firm tone but he could tell she still was not taking him seriously. It soon died down as Marinette held his arm into hers and he decided to let it slide for now.


End file.
